Be My Eternal Sadist
by minminmint
Summary: Kagura is a mature and beautiful woman now. Long hair, nice cheongsam, a bombshell babe, what else you ask? But something's missing. Kagura will never forget what Sougo said 3 years ago. But does Sougo still remember it? Does that sadist have any feelings for Kagura, the way that china girl falls for him?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T HAVE GINTAMA (OBVIOUSLY)**

**Minna, I hope you enjoy it, necromancer! :) **

* * *

><p>"Baa-san, sukonbu ne.."<p>

A year has been passed since Gin-chan ended a curse "White Plague". He's with us now, as lazy as ever.. But now, we can form a Yorozuya trio again. People has come back to earth too and nowadays, we get a lot of job. Bussiness was never this good before 6 years ago. Thanks to our clients, we got a lot of money and finally.. After forgetting about this for hundred times, after had been distracted by panties thief, gorilla stalker, even that White Plague, Anego finally can start to rebuild his father's Dojo using Shinpachi's salaries.

_But why… something is missing inside me. No matter how many smile I give everyday, no matter how many times I laugh with Shinpachi and Gin-chan, I still feel a bit empty.._

_That face.. That sadist smile.. That sword he always carries.._

_And that unwanted kiss 3 years ago…_

_How can he just leave me now? I've grown up into a woman. Now I have a long hair, I'm not a brat anymore, I become stronger, and now my boobs aren't shrinking.. Aren't they enough to make him stay beside me? So why now I can't meet him among these men I see… Why I can't stop thinking about him? Why I really want him now when he's so far away…_

"Tadaima.." I take off my boots lazily as usual.

"I don't really want to do anything. Just laying at sofa while petting Sadaharu is enough for me.." the voices in my head goes like that. A really hot day, a tired mind, what else do I want besides being as lazy as possible today? We don't have any job for today..

As I'm walking to the living room, I can hear a familiar voice, talking with Gin-chan and Shinpachi.

_A voice that I have been waiting for months. A voice that I really love. A voice of a sadist man that could make me excited whenever I heard it._

"Kagura! Come here! Go serve 80's wine for our client today.." Gin-chan's voice is calling me from the living room.

"HAAIIII!" I run quickly to the kitchen. I can't wait anymore. I have to meet him! I really have. I don't want to waste any time again. I will tell him everything.. everything I've been feeling toward him for these years.

Of course, just like in the past, I won't serve any 80's wine or simply, any wine. Just Nilo is more than enough. No way Gin-chan could buy those super good and expensive wines. Yeah, we got a lot of money, but dammit. He still loves to play with balls and wastes his money for nothing. Thanks to Anego who threated to kill him if he didn't pay Shinpachi and me, we can have our money every time we get a job. But still.. seeing him wasting him for soju and gambling, really makes me want to take his kintama off...

"Why the hell you bring Nilo again, Kaaaguuuurraaa?!"

"DAMARE NATURAL PERM! Stop playing balls at pachinko and we'll be able to buy wine.."

My eyes finally catches the man who I've been waiting. He's sitting there calmly.. Nothing changes. He still has that long hair. And that sadistic face…

He slowly turns his head to me. He really doesn't change at all.. He doesn't even react or show any feelings while looking at me. He obviously looks like he couldn't care less... That kiss, that hug… it didn't mean anything? The feelings I have for him, they are meaningless? Isn't my transformation into a beautiful woman enough to make him love me? Why did I wait for you if you didn't even wait for me? I didn't expect you to act like a lovey dovey guy, sadist. But at least, you could've smiled to me and asked, "How are you, china girl?" I really miss to be called "china girl" by you, with that voice of yours. But why it's like this now? I should've known... That kiss, that hug, those words you said to me, they were for nothing.. Nothing more than just to calm me down back then. I should've known it better...

If he doesn't want me again, why is he here now? Why should he appears before my eyes if he doesn't wait for me? Does he want to torture me to death? Doesn't he understand I can never forget those words which he said at that night? Why?

I put those 3 glasses of Nilo on the table and sit beside Shinpachi. I should know why he's here now... I really should.

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yooo minna-san.. I'm back, death note! (ok, I love talking with Otsu-chan suffix )**

**(A/n: sooo on this fanfiction, Gorilla Isao, Toshi follow, Sadist Sougo, Badminton-lover Zaki, and other (ex) Shinsengumi members, they don't work as polices again. But yeah, they're still with Zura.. The mayo freak won't be able to leave his forever mayo brother, Eli.. :3 (mayo+rice taste good tho.. I know your feelings, Eli.. Toshi.. u_u) )**

**P.S: Next chapter, I'll just write a flashback of what happened 3 years before. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>He's sitting across me. But it's weird, I can't see his face. I just can't. Something inside me feels really weird. Is it joy? Is it hatred? Is it anger? I don't even know.. My face feels really hot now and I'm sure it's as red as tomato, I don't want that sadist to see that. As I keep looking at living room's wood floors, there he is.. Keeps talking about things I can't hear. For now, I really can't pay any attention to what he's saying, not at all.<em>

"Why he keeps ignoring me? Why is he acting like I'm not here? Why doesn't he try to just say hello to me? What the hell he doesn't even mention my name?" As those questions keep flooding my mind and I'm still in my own world, Shinpachi elbowed my arm and moved his head really close to my ear.

"Hey Kagura-chan, wake up! Hear what Okita-san's saying.. He has a job for us," Shinpachi's whispering to my ear.

I stop questioning things about that sadist, try to regain my conciousness and raising my head, start looking at him. The fact that I really want to scream at him and ask hundred of questions to that sick sadist, really isn't helping me at all. I'm just staring at him creepily, just like when this human-wearing glasses besides me watches Otsu-chan on television (thank god she's being a "normal" singer again. I'm tired enough to hear that song about harem, threesome or whatever which she sang during "White Plague" intervention). Even though I keep looking at Sougo, that sick bastard acts like there's nothing wrong. He keeps explaining things to Gin-chan.

"So, Dana.. Can you help me to find Kirie? I really can't look for her freely. As you know, I'm only a ronin now.. Ah not only that, the government and the police keep looking for me so I can't freely roam at town.."

"You WERE a police, idiot! Why don't you just beg the government to take you guys as Shinsengumi again?!" Gin-chan screamed at his fellow sadist.

Sougo put a big smile on his face, a smile that charmed me back then.

"Blah.. this is more fun, Dana. Nothing is more fun than slaying people to make you famous and then seeing their scary faces.."

"Tch! what a sadist..." Gin-chan looked away to the window and starts staring at those clouds. Yeah Gin-chan, tell him that he's a sadist, but please look at the mirror first, eternal natural perm.

Kirie? Now that's a familiar name.. I think I've heard this name before.. What's or who's that? Is it the name of the food I ate last month when Gin-chan treated us after Anego threated him that she'd cut off his kintama? No.. that's not it… Uuum or maybe the name of Baa-san whom I buy sukonbu from everyday? Ie ie.. Ah! The name of that girl.. The girl who almost killed this sadist. The girl who thought his father was killed by this sicko at Rokkaku incident. And I agreed to help her to kill this sadist after I ate pieces of cake with tabasco sauce which he brought for Yorozuya. As I recall, she lived in other country with her relatives and I sent her mails back then but I stopped after Gin-chan was gone. I was really down back then and didn't even want to do anything or talk to anyone. Aaah, how is she right now?

But wait.. what happened to her? Why does this man ask for our help to look for her? Why does he look really care about her?

"Oi Kagura-chan.. You still remember Kirie-san, right?" I nodded my head. "She's been gone for almost a week now.."

"Haaa? Shinpachi, what's happened to her?"

That good-for-nothing guy shrugged, "Beats me.. Even Okita-san has no idea..."

But wait.. How come this sicko sadist know that Kirie is gone? What... Is there something between them? REALLY? This sadist loves her more than me? Yeah Kirie is a mature girl now, as I remember she's of the same age with me... But really? Is she more beautiful than me now? Ie.. she's just a girl. I'm a beautiful girl. Soyo-hime is more beautiful than me, yeah. Only her who is waaaaay more at everything than me. But does this sadist talk to her often? Why does he care about her so much?

"I called her uncle who took care of her. I did it every 3 or 4 months, China girl.. I still have a heart a bit. I just want to make sure she won't repeat the same mistake and just trust anyone she meets on the street," Sougo said it all with a really flat face, staring at me.

Eh.. EEEEEHH? Did he just say "China girl". Is he looking at me now? Aaa really? Finally, yes! _(A/n: now Kagura is kinda like Sa-chan, I'm sorry -Hijikata can go eat a river of mayonaise- )_

"Heeh you talked to me? Hoy kusogaki, ah you're not a kid anymore and you don't have any job now.. Hoy new madao, who asked you about it? Why did you suddenly talk to me? Missed me so much, huh?"

"Your look said it all, Sukonbu girl. You're the one who missed me. You kept staring at me like a creeper back then! What's with those blushing cheeks? Getting excited like those cats in heat, huh?"

Chikusuo... How did he realized it? I mean, he acted like nothing happened and now.. this? Oh my... What should I do?

"Betsuuu ni, I just saw that you had a new mole!" I pointed my finger to his forehead. The truth, of course there's nothing.

I grinned, thinking that I'm winning and nobody notices my lie. But wait.. why no one says anything? Why's everybody looking at me now?

"There's no new mole, Ka-gu-ra~chaaaaeeun" Gin-chan squinted his eyes and keeps looking at me.

"Yeah, Dana. You just made up thing, China girl. Go dig a hole and bury yourself in it, kusogaki. Bury those big boobies of yours too, baka.. Your boobs are bigger than your brain, obviously."

"Want to fight, huh crazy sadist?!" Before I realized it, I got up from the sofa and grabbed my umbrella on Sadaharu's back.

"I don't mind at all. Why are you wearing a kimono like that? It annoys me, why don't you just cut it so you can show off your panties and thighs? Want me to help you?" He walks towards me while holding his sword which is still inside its sheath, on that man's waist.

A second later, our faces are already so close like, we're almost kissing. But instead of kissing, we have a pissed-off expression written on our face. Just look at that sadist face makes me so mad. I miss him, but how the hell he knows about it? And why he just said it out loud in front of Gin-chan and Shinpachi. Why he mocked my kimono and my chest?

We started pushing each other. I just have this urge to punch his face now.. Seriously how come I fall in love with a guy like this.. Oi Kamisama, seriously?! I kissed this guy back then? Is this the same guy who said those sweet words 3 years ago? HONTO?!

"DIE CHINA GIRL!"

"DIE SADIST! GO TO HELL AND TAKE AN ETERNAL REST THERE!"

"Maa ma... Kagura-chan, Okita-san, please stop fighting.." Shinpachi tries to separate us by standing in between. No good, futile. This freak sadist and I, we'll keep fighting until we're satisfied..

"Argh.. they're fighting. I'm gonna go buy a new JUMP! Jaa..." Gin-chan walks towards the door, leaving us and Shinpachi (who's trapped in our fight) behind.

There's no way I'll stop punching and kicking this sadist now. There's no way this sadist will stop before I say sorry and give up. And there's no way for Shinpachi to go out alive of this fight. Now I really doubt everything. Do I really need to confess my feelings to him soon? I bet he'll just mock me and try to slay me if I say it. Beside, tch! I'm a girl.. It's him who has to confess everything first. Not me. Kamisama, tasukete kudasaaaiiii!

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	3. Chapter 3 -The Flashback-

**Yo, I'm back, Minna~ .**

**Almost deleted this story because someone commented "check your grammar, dude". First of all, I admit that my english isn't really good. I have problems with grammar (Est-ce que je dois écrire en français ou en indonésien?). So why do I write this story in english? Weeeell, simple. To train myself. So sorry if you find many errors. I'd prefer to have someone comment on my story like "hey... you made mistake here blablabla it should be like this blablabla" :) It'd help me a lot, actually :) **

**Sooo.. this chapter is a flashback. Next chapter = the last chapter... :) Thinking about writing a story of RivaPeto or SakaMutsu.. BUT yeah, think I'll write it in bahasa (indonesian) instead.. :D **

**Minna-san, enjooooooooooy, Kamen Rider! ^_^ Sorry if I talk to long u_u**

* * *

><p><em>3 years ago, Gin-chan was gone. We couldn't find him anywhere, even just his dead body so we could have a proper funeral for him. He didn't say anything before he went somewhere. He even stopped drinking and getting drunk, I thought it was for good. I thought he'd change and we could form a better trio, with the same leader but with more dependable personality. We could win over Hosen, we could beat those pirates from Harusame, we could even kicked those Shogun's samurai's asses.. But we should've known, we CAN'T win over something called "destiny". We can never beat it. We can't even guess its next move.. Gin-chan isn't with us anymore and this is our destiny…<em>

I really love this house. Well… this reminds me of those days when we were still together. Gin-chan, Shinpachi and me… I still remember how scared Gin-chan was when Otose-san or Tama asked him about the rent. I still remember Shinpachi always did the chores, sometimes I still can hear that sound Shinpachi made when he swept the floor.

I walk to the table, where Gin-chan usually sat down behind. Whenever he could, he would just sit on a chair behind this table, picked his nose and started saying some nonsenses. Or when the new edition of Jump was out, Gin-chan would buy it, then laid on the sofa, read the Jump all day long.

_"He will be back.. He'll open that door, looks so drunk and then passes out after tries to take off his boots.."_ I keep repeating those words in my head every second, to convince myself that he'll come back. He's not dead yet. He's still alive somewhere and maybe he's just so drunk to the point he forgets which way he should take to get here…

"You're still here?" I turned my head just to find Otose-san behind me. She's standing there, looking at me with that painful looks.

"Yeah.. I should come here often, right? Just in case... he'll come back and fall asleep in front of the door. If I don't come here anymore, no one will put the blanket on him... No one will prepare a breakfast for him in the morning... No one-" I can't continue it. My voice was already cracked and now, I really just want to cry.

"But he's already..."

"NO! He'll be with us again. I'm sure about it, Baa-san! I-"

"You're still playing house, Kagura-chan?"

Tch, here comes a really annoying one. Wearing glasses, looking so cocky now. Yeah, that human-wearing glasses, Shimura Shinpachi. After 3 years, he changed into other character. Now he really looks like the captain of seigaku tennis team and he even threw away his personality, his role as a straight man. Yeah, we can say, he's just another stupid character here.

"And you, megane saru.. Still can't move on from your 8th grade syndrome?" Smirking, I turn my head to him.

"WHO HAS THE 8TH-! so close.. You think you can revive the straight man inside me by saying that?" Shinpachi fix his glasses. As I noticed, when he does it, actually he feels kinda mad or uncomfortable.. Well it depends on his facial expression too. And judging by the expression on his face now, he must feels angry.

"Nope. I was just stating the truth... By the way, I don't have time to talk with a weakling. See you! I'm leaving, Baa-san"

I walk out of the house, leaving Shinpachi and Baa-san behind. I don't know what they're thinking of me. Maybe they think I'm kinda crazy or whatever since I keep believing that Gin-chan is still alive out there and I've even chosen to stay on Earth, in Edo, even though Papi kept asking me to go with him to hunt aliens. Yep I want to be a strong alien hunter, just like Papi. And I know I need some training and only Papi who can teach me to go hunting aliens. But not now. I'm waiting for Gin-chan. I can't leave this place because Gin-chan will come back someday.

"Ah I think I'll buy sukonbu.. Should eat it when I feel sad" As I think like that, I'm walking to the little shop where I buy sukonbu everyday. But someone pulls my hand and now, I'm walking to some alley. I can see who's pulling my hand. He's running in front of me, but I don't know him at all..

_Who is this guy or girl? Wait, this hand.. Ah it certainly belongs to a guy. I don't know him. I don't know anyone like him. Having long hair, wearing red kimono, carrying sword.. WHAT?! A sword? Samurai?! Maybe.. maybe he's a friend of Gin-chan? Is it possible? Does he know where Gin-chan is and he's planning to tell me about it? _

I'm smiling just by thinking about that. This is the day I've been waiting for. This guy definitely wants to tell me about Gin-chan. I mean, I don't know him. I think I've never met him before. If he's just some bandit who holds a grudge against me, he wouldn't pull my hand. He'd kill me instead.

Finally we stop running. There no one around us right now. And there, I only can see his back. Buuut... yeah.. finally, he's starting to turn around.. Yahoooo, I can see his right cheek now. Yeah, just a little bit more.. moo..

"Hey china, how are you? Still being stupid?"

SADIST?! THIS GUY IS THAT BASTARD!

"You... what are you doing here? Why are you not wearing your shinsengumi uniform? Trying to be a model?" Now come to think of it, yeah... The colour of his hair, the sword he's carrying... Okita Sougo..

"None of your business. So are you still looking for Sakata Gintoki?"

"Yeah.. why? Do you know where is he?" Wow, maybe he can be useful, I guess..

"Don't be stupid.. You know the truth. He's not here anymore. Simply, he's not in this world anymore, china." He's saying it all with cold expression, just as usual. I shouldn't have expected that he'd help me or whatever. He's a sadist. He's the worst of the worst. If Baa-san and Shinpachi think I'm crazy for believing Gin-chan will be here again, this guy thinks I'm idiot, crazy, and useless. After all, everything he has done to me was trying to kill me.

"Can you please shut up? If you only want to talk about shits, I'd gladly leave now" I'm turning my body and ready to leave him. Man, what will I get by talking to someone who's rotten to the core like him?

"Hey wait!" That sadist once again pulls my hand. He then push my body to some wall behinds me. Standing really close to me, I can see his face really clearly now. God, I've grown much taller after 3 years.. Now I can look into his eyes without tiptoe. But.. what's with that expression on his face? Why does he look so sad?

"You've grown into a fine woman, Kagura.."

Wait, did I mishear something? He called my name? Not china or baka?

"Are you drunk, sadist? Why are you acting so weird like this? Go to hell, please.. just go to hell. Don't try to rape me or else I'll kill you!"

"Hoy china, can you please shut your mouth for a while? I need to tell you something. I won't rape you or anything.." I'm looking at him, can't believe that a sadist just talked to me like that. Woow, he has changed, I guess..

"Sooo..."

"Can you please stop thinking about dana? He's dead, he's not here anymore. Stop torturing yourself by thinking about him all the time!"

"He'll come back to us, I'm s-"

"NO HE WON'T. YOU KNOW IT, DON'T TRY TO DENY IT, CHINA!" Okita screamed at me. Without realizing it, tears has flow down to my cheeks. Yeah, I actually know Gin-chan is gone. I know that 98% he'll never come back here again. I keep trying to believe that he's still alive and he's fine out there just so I can feel better. I can say, it's for comfort me only. But Gin-chan was like a brother, a mentor and sometimes a father to me. I couldn't even say goodbye to him before he disappeared, so he shouldn't have gone too long. Now, I can see that sadist looks so frustrated, angry, sad, and maybe confused. He looks at me for some seconds before punching the wall behind me.

"Damn it.. I'm sorry, china... I didn't mean it. I just want to say that.. can't you start caring about someone else? I like you a lot, china.. It hurted me when I saw you walking with long face.. Yeah I'm sad because dana isn't here anymore but what can we do? We have to move on..."

"What? You like me? Uum you're really drunk, sadist. Go home" I wipe my tears away.

"Not like. I love you... Now you're 17 year old so thank God I don't look like a pedo.."

"Haaaaaah?! LOVE? YOU LOVE ME? What's wrong with you?! I can't believe a sadist like you can't love anyone. And you always try to kill me, how come you love me? You're so sick.. I'm gonna leave. I have other things I have to take care of."

I don't know what he did to me but now I'm in his arms. And weird, it feels so warm and good. He hugs me tightly like he'd never let me go.. Seriously, I don't know this man. I can't believe this is a sadist whom I always fought with.

"I'll wait for you until you can move on and stop thinking about dana. Be well, china.. Don't worry, for me you're the finest woman so I don't want to hurt you now. Thus I will never punch you, kick you or throw things to you again.. Uuum it'll be different if you prefer to be a bad girl and want me to spank you in bed.."

I can feel that my face is really warm now. Man, how come I'm blushing after he said things like that. It wasn't even romantic at all.. But yeah, I don't like those cheesy lines on some dorama. But why am I blushing? What's wrong with me? Why's my heart beating so fast right now?

"Let me go!" I'm trying to push him away. I don't want to be with that sadist. I don't want to fall in love with that sadist, get married and have kids with that sick bastard. What kind of future I'll have if I live with him?

"Okay, china.. Don't forget what I said. I love you.." Before I realizing it, he lifts my chin with his long (and pretty) fingers. Then..

"Muah.. I love you, my china girl" He steals my first kiss. He has stolen my first kiss. It was so fast but I still can feel his lips on mine. Now I'm just standing like an idiot, looking at that sadist who's caressing my cheek. He's smiling, but not like a king of planet sadist. That smile is just.. really beautiful... And wait, did he always look this handsome and charming? Seriously... my eyes, please... I don't want to wear glasses like Shinpachi.

"Okay.. I'll leave you now. I'll be waiting for you, china... We'll meet again when you can stop thinking about dana or when he's with us again... Bye.." He's walking away, leaving me who still standing quietly, can't say anything. He stole my first kiss. He hugged me. He even confessed that he loves me. And in the end, he said he'll wait for me.. What's happening here? I can't fall in love with him. I just can't. _He's a sadist_.

**[TO BE CONTINUED]**


	4. Chapter 4

**I FINALLY CAN COMPLETE MY OWN FANFICTION FOR THE FIRST TIME~!**

Minna-san, I'm sorry if I did mistakes here and there. I've read this chapter 3 times before I post it but well nobody's perfect. I think I make a lot of mistakes, including grammar and maybe the story itself. So please kindly point it out and I'll edit it ^_^

Thanks for those who liked and followed this fanfiction of mine.

I know this is not really good, so I'll try to keep praticing and write more fanfiction so I can get better. :)

* * *

><p>"OKITA-SAN, KAGURA-CHAN, STOP FIGHTING! I'M REALLY LOSING IT NOW!" Shinpachi hit that sadist's and my head.<p>

Shinpachi's blow was as weak as cat's punch, but thanks to it, we've come to our senses again. That weak hit could stop our fighting. I didn't have to apologize and give up. I also didn't have to tell that King of Planet of Sadist about how I missed him. It'd be really embarassing. That sadist would laugh at me if I said "I love you". Fighting with that baka aniki would be more entertaining and fun than confessing my feelings to this sadist.

But..this sadist.. The one who stole my first kiss is now standing in front of me. The one who said he loved me and would wait for me, is now in the same room with me. After 3 years, we finally met here. But after 3 years, the first thing I did to him was trying to beat him to a pulp. Seriously?

"Let's go,Kagura-chan! We have to look for information in order to find Kirie-san soon." Shinpachi yelled at me as he opened the door. There he goes away without waiting for me.

I nod my head thinking it's the best idea to look for her now. I'll ignore the fact that Sougo and Kirie had something between them. The main priority now is to find her. If she's in Edo now, it's a really bad news. This city is still as dangerous as ever with crazy gangs around, hoodlums, pick pocketers, women who offer people a job in bathhouses, and many more. This is a nasty place for a naïve girl like Kirie.

"Hoy Sadist! You want to stand here all day long or what?"

I try so hard to hide the nervousness inside me so I'd not stutter.

He's just standing there and keeps staring at me. What's with that look in his eyes? Sadness? Happiness? And huh… Why those eyes seem closer to me now now? Am I sick? Should I go to hospital and let the doctor to do some tests for my eyes? Why is he really close to my face now?

_WAIT! I'M NOT SICK! I clearly am not. My eyes are still really awesome. It's just that sadist is trying to touch my lips with his. That sadist prince is trying to kiss me again. That sadist is trying to do what he did to me 3 years ago. _

"You're getting more beautiful, China…" Sougo whispered to me as he's caressing my cheeks after his lips met mine.

I can't say anything. My brain can't function at all. It really feels like the time has stopped after we kissed. My heart feels like it was gonna explode. My body is numb. I can't think of anything else now. I really missed that kiss, how it was sweeter than any candy I've ever tried, how warm his hand as he touched my cheek, and looking at those eyes of him… And it has happened once again today. We kissed. I finally got what I had been craving for. I can't take this anymore, my body feels too hot. My face is probably more red than any apple in this world. I really can't take it anymore.

"You're still really hot. Are you sure you'll keep wearing this? You'd turn on every guy on this planet, you know? When you were a brat with flat chest, you could wear anything you wanted. But now..with this body.." Now his long and soft fingers run on my thigh which isn't covered by my cheongsam.

"It's only me who have the right to see you in sexy clothes, you know?"

As he whispering those words to my ear, I can hear his voice is getting huskier. I can feel his hand is moving up and down on my bare thigh. He sometimes place his hand on my hip and squeeze it for a while, as though he was teasing me. His lips are busy kissing my ear and neck, and after getting sadisfied with it, he's now kissing my cheek and eye. I only can stand there with my back against the wall and his left hand supporting my body so I'd not fall.

I must look so helpless and embarrassing now. I have to do something or this will get too far and someone will see me and him doing adult thing.

"Pervert..take your hand off my body. I d-didn't expect you to turn into a perverted sadist. L-l-let me go…." I moaned a bit as I feel his hand massaging my thigh.

This is getting more absurd. It's just too hot. I'm really dizzy. My heart wants to stop beating. I have tried to move Sougo's hand off my hip and thigh, but this sadist is just too strong because now my hand is under his and we both are caressing my body. Or am I just getting weak? I don't know anymore. He holds my hand and moves it to my inner thigh, touching it seductively .I can't take this… I want to faint…

_Plok!_

"China..there's a yolk between your crotch. Are you ovulating?"

I swift my gaze to my cheongsam. There's a yolk on my crotch, for real. And the one who did it none other than this sadist in front of me. His smirk is the greatest proof for me and a thing which really annoys me now.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT, BASTARD?! WHY DID YOU DO IT NOW OF ALL TIME?!" I try to grab his collar. I just really want to punch his face now. Getting rid of his stupid smirk is my goal.

"You can't catch me. Why don't you just go to bathroom now and change that slutty chinese outfit? Gotta go. Jaa!"Sougo's running toward the door and disappear just like wind.

That damn sadist. I really wish a car would run over him and crush his head. I wish someone would beat him and he'd get hospitalized for a really long time. But having him here and just standing in front of me again is the thing I'm really wishing for. I really wish he'd explain things.. Those kisses, the words he said that day, I really want to know why he did it all to me.

After all these years, I think I get addicted to his tease. I loved it when he said silly things about me. I loved it when we both tried to crush the other's head. I loved it when I had to compete with him. I just really loved to see his smirk which adorned his face after teasing me. I loved his twisted mind.

_"I love you, China"_

_"I'll wait for you…." _

Those words keep echoing in my mind. I can remember it clearly as if it happened a minute ago. His tender smile. Those warm and sweet lips of his. The way he ran his fingers through my hair. How I really want to touch his long hair…. It looks so soft. He must look so great when he undo that ponytail..

HUH?! Undo the ponytail? Why am I imagining weird things right now? Just fuckin' why? What's wrong, Kagura?! Do I really fall in love with him? Among all these guys around me, I love him? But yeah.. I think he's the best guy. I don't want to end up with glasses monster. I don't want to be with a natural perm guy who always plays balls and read jump all day long. That mayo addict and gorilla are also no good. Okita Sougo, the King of Planet of Sadists who is rotten to the core, is the one I love? Seriously? For real?

_NO! JUST NO! I DON'T WANT TO! THAT BASTARD IS CLEARLY JUST TEASING ME! _

I'd not let that bastard keep doing as he pleases to me. I'd put an end to this. But first, maybe it's a good idea if I just go to bathroom and clean myself and this clothes up? It smells so bad now, maybe he stole that egg last year. Perhaps his job isn't a ronin anymore, but just being a rotten samurai who breaks henhouse with his sword to steal its eggs.

I run to the closet to find something clean to wear. Shinpachi is kinda a lazyass now. Back in the past, he always did laundry everyday. But now? He does it once in 3 or 4 days. And thanks to him now, I don't have any clean cheongsam like the one I'm wearing. _(a/n: Kagura, you're the lazy ass one here. Go wash your own clothes!)_

"Tch, Baka megane saru! If you can't do laundry and cleaning properly, then what's the meaning of your existence!" I'm muttering while browsing desperately through the stack of clothes.

"Ah..finally!" I grab the red Chinese outfit of mine.

It looks like the one I liked to wear. If I wear this, I won't look too sexy and that sadist can't tease me again. This one is actually more comfortable because it has pants. Well..if I have to fight that perverted sadist once again, I don't have to worry if he would see me my crotch.

_See my crotch? Crotch? He sees my crotch? _

"STOP IT, YOU DOUCHEBAG BRAIN! STOP IT!" I keep hitting my own head and screaming in frustration. Seriously, why did I imagine weird things?! Why was I blushing? Has I become a pervert now?

"NO! SERIOUSLY NO! AAAARRRGGGHHH! BAKA! I'LL KILL YOU, OKITA SOUGO!"

"Excuse me, anyone there?! HEEELLOOO!"

I stop hitting myself as I hear someone's outside the front door.

"YES WAIT! Geeeez… this hurts," I rub my forehead and close my eyes. Seriously it doesn't feel great, but at least it made me stop thinking crazy things.

"HEY, IS SOMEONE THERE?! HOOOOY" that girl yelled once again. It really pisses me off, I answered you already! But well, I still have to open the door for her, right?

"I'm here! WAIT! Don't make my mood wor- KIRIE-CHAN!" I'm surprised. Kirie is here! THAT KIRIE IS HERE while everyone is looking for her outside there.

"Kagura-chan.. long time no see! How are you? I'm worried about you…"

I still can't believe my eyes. She's standing in front of me. Well, we didn't meet for years and yeah, she has grown up a lot. She's taller than me but still kinda looks the same as the past. She also still keeps his medium long hair… How can I forget her..

"Kirie-chan… I'm fine now. But why are you here? That nasty ex police said you were running away from your home for a week.."

"Running away? FOR A WEEK?!" She looks at me, confused. "I didn't run away… Okita-san asked me to come here long ago.. But I didn't have money. It's pretty expensieve to travel to here, you know. So I had been saving up money and arrived in Edo this morning..But it's weird. He said he'd pick me up, and well I didn't see him. So I thought it'd be good to go here by myself," She chuckles, "But I was lost. This city has changed a lot!"

_Huh? Why was that sadist lying?_

"Ah come in! I'm sorry I was too shocked… You must be tired. Sit here," I grab his heavy bag and lead her to the living room.

"This place doesn't change at all, Kagura-chan…" Kirie glances around the room.

"Yeah, we don't really have money to re-decorate this place.. Beside we just rent this, it'd have no meaning if we throw nice stuffs here. That kuso baba would be really happy and kicked us out of here so she could get all great furnitures. Do you want to drink something?"

"No, thanks.."Kirie smiled at me.

_Now it's the right time to ask her about her relationship with Sougo. Yeah, it's the right time. It's just the two of us here so no one would think I was jealous or whatever. But I shouldn't be too blunt. I shouldn't act like a jealous wife who's investigating her husband's affair. _

"So Kirie-chan… Why did Sougo invite you to come here? You guys has always been talking?"

_DAMN IT! I REALLY SOUNDED LIKE A JEALOUS WIFE WHO THINKS SHE'S BEING CHEATED ON!_

"Okita-san? Ah.. He liked to send me something once in a while. And yeah, sometimes I hear my uncle talking to him on the phone. I think he's still feeling guilty even though I already told him.." She looks down to the floor and gulps, "It wasn't his fault that my father died. But well… He's still being like that. And one day, he wrote a letter about you and sounded so worried, saying you lost your leader. He then asked me to come here thinking it'd cheer you up, but I didn't have money. And neither did he, he's not a shinsengumi's member anymore, right? So after these years, I could have some money thanks to part-time job I had and right now I'm in front of you!"

"Wait..so he's just your fri-"

"KAGURA, SHINPACHII, I'M BA- THAT GIRL?!" Gin-chan pointed his finger at Kirie. Well, he looks so shocked now as though he was seeing a ghost.

"Gintoki-san, nice to meet you again." Kirie stands up and bows to him.

"Uh yeah.. Nice to meet you again too, Kirie-san," Gin-chan smiled a bit and averted his face to me, "Where's that human-wearing glasses, Kagura?"

"Pattsan is looking for this girl.. Why didn't you just spend your day playing your rotten balls somewhere, natural perm? You shouldn't have come home again.."

_Seriously, thanks to you, Gin-chan. I just lost a chance to ask Kirie about important thing_.

"K-k-kagura-chan, why are you looking so mad at me?" He smiles nervously as he's seeing me spite on the floor.

"Nothing!" I place my right leg on the sofa and stare at the wall. Damn Gin-chan….

"But you look so-" Gin-chan stops talking. Someone is opening the front door.

"Kirie-san, you're here.. We looked for you everywhere. But it's good if you're fine," Shinpachi gives Kirie a wide smile. That cute girl walks to him and now they're busy talking.

"Hoy, Kirie!"

"Okita-san! Why did you lie to them and saying I ran away from home?"

That sadist is back. He takes off the samurai travelling straw hat which covers his face so no police would notice him when he's going outside.

"It doesn't matter, right? As long as you're okay, no problem. Or else your fiancé would kill me.."

_Fiancé?_

Shinpachi, Kirie and that sadist are talking now. Gin-chan is sitting on his chair, reading new jump he just bought. It looks like he didn't care about my anger toward him anymore. And I'm the only one who's sitting on sofa, look so confused.

_Wasn't I just hearing thing? __Fiancé? Kirie-chan has a fiancé ? __So it means she's not that sadist jerk's girlfriend? And why am I blushing? Stop it, Kagura! You'll look so stupid!_

"I'm gonna go now…" That perverted sadist grabs his hat and put it on his head.

_GO? YOU'RE GONNA GO? Can't you just stand there for longer, bastard? I still want to see you!_

"Hoy China.. Can you go out with me for a while?" Sougo turn his head to me and keeps staring at me, waiting for an anwer.

I think my brain has died a little because of the excitement. I was like blacked out, didn't know what I say or do and now I'm standing beside that sadistic prince.

"Let's go now. Dana, Kirie, Shinpachi-kun, I'm leaving. Jaa!"

Oh no! This handsome sadist is holding my hand and pulling me out of the house. As we're leaving this place, I can hear those people saying things about Sougo and me.

"Shinpachi..are they dating? I knew that Okita-san liked her, but Kagura-chan likes him too?"

"I don't know..they're going out, for real? This world is doomed. They'll fill the world with strong sadistic children, Kirie-san"

"Aaaah.. This thing is still on jump?! They should just stop writing Gintaman!"

"Hey..you'll stay like that, China? Won't say anything?" Sougo stops his step and looks at me.

"Umm..ha! why did you lie to us about Kirie, idiot? You want me to kill you, huh?" I finally can speak again after I gathered all of my courage which has lost due to being nervous around him.

"That. So I can meet you."

"Huh?"

"If I picked her up and took her to yorozuya, I'd not be able to stay there for a long time. I'd look like a clown watching two girls talking. But if I didn't pick her up, I could be with you for a while.. I just made up something so Dana and Shinpachi-kun would get panic and leave us behind. Well, we talked and did something back then, right?"

I turn my head and look at people who walk passing us by. I can't let him know I'm blushing right now.

"You're still really twisted and rotten.." I mutter. He replies me with a chuckle.

"Even though I'm twisted, rotten and a sadist…" He pulls my hand, "You still love me. Am I right, China?"

I don't know what's on his or my head. I don't know how people look at us now. All I know, the second after he said that, his lips once again meet mine. In a street. With people around us watching.

"BAKA! Let me go! People are watching us, bastard!" I push his body away from me. I'm actually really happy he kissed me once again. My head and heart can burst anytime now.

He doesn't say anything. Instead Sougo just taps my super red and warm cheek.

"Besides, do you really have to wear something like that on your head? Do police really care about you? Don't act like you're an A-class criminal…"

"Well.." He smirks, "If you want to see my face, we can go to some love hotel. There, you'll also be able to see my bare body, not only my bare face, China.."

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WANT ME TO KILL YOU?"

He lets my hand go now. I don't know why but I feel a bit empty as soon as I don't feel his warm hand holding mine anymore.

"Hoy China.. Want to kill me? Just try to catch me.. But well, you're gonna lose anyway…"

"Huuh?! No way. This time I'll make sure I decapitate you, bastard."

"Hahahah," This man laughs and looks into my eyes. The second after, I see him winking. "Then try to catch me, China.. Just try.. But first, this!"

A kiss. From him, once again.

"I love you even though you're a Chinese freak. Thanks for having waited for me.. Now…. CATCH ME! I don't have anything to do today so maybe we can have some fun together. And you should thank me for cracking an egg on your crotch" He caresses my my hips with both hands, "You're now wearing a proper thing, not that slutty cheongsam. It's only me who can get to see your slutty side, China.."

"Whatever! I'll kill you, bastard!" He runs so fast away from me. "Don't just kiss someone and go! WOOY! YOU SAAAAADIIISSSSTT! I HAAAAAATE YOU SO MUCH!" I run, trying to capture him.

_Well.. Okita Sougo.. King of Planet of Sadists.. Can you just please keep being rotten and twisted like that? Can you just stay beside me and tease me all day long everyday?_

_And_

_Can you please be my eternal sadist?_

**_-THE END-_**


End file.
